


Never Got to Heaven (But We Made it Real Close)

by chajatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild S&M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun blames his sudden, burning desire to invite Jongin into their bed on the way Jongin can't seem to stop looking at him, recently, like he's a particularly delectable piece of meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Got to Heaven (But We Made it Real Close)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the exok_ink exchange on Livejournal.
> 
> Originally published 25/05/2014

Byun Baekhyun will freely admit that he is many things.

He is selfish and greedy, childish and vain and a tiny bit manipulative, sure, and he accepts those facets of his personality with as much humility and grace as he is capable of. One thing people generally don’t seem to notice about him, however, is that Byun Baekhyun is extremely observant of everything around him. 

And those characteristics often meet up together with very dangerous consequences.

 

 

Baekhyun first notices that the way Jongin looks at him has changed when they’re all curled up in the van on the way back from schedule. It’s late, far later than any of them would like to be up knowing that they have another heinously early start in the morning, and most of the other members had fallen asleep, propped up against the windows, backs hunched over as their foreheads rested against the back of seats. It’s a type of restless anti-sleep that they have all become masters of since debut. 

Chanyeol is just about awake, head lolling forwards every time they go over a bump on the road. His hand rests on Baekhyun’s thigh, the pad of his thumb rubbing restless little circles against the fabric of Baekhyun’s sweatpants. He smiles wearily when Baekhyun, lulled into a false sense of security by the almost silence in the van, reaches out to tangle their fingers together. 

Chanyeol drifts off relatively quickly after that and it isn’t until Baekhyun glances up that he sees Jongin watching them in the rear view mirror. He quickly averts his eyes, turns his face to look out over the dark stretches of road that flash monotonously by the window, but that brief second where their eyes had met had been enough for Baekhyun.

There had been something lingering in Jongin’s dark, sleep heavy eyes, something almost curious, and it’s so different to the way that Jongin has always looked at him in the past, exasperated and quietly amused. Jongin continues to stare resolutely out of the window and a tiny smile stretches over Baekhyun’s mouth as he watches the city lights play over Jongin’s slightly sallow skin. 

He turns Chanyeol’s larger hand in his palm, chuckling when Chanyeol lets out a grunt. Jongin picks absently at a spot on his cheek and Baekhyun resolves to keep an eye on his younger band mate, to see if he’s as curious about Baekhyun as Baekhyun hopes.

 

 

 

It isn’t long before Baekhyun sees it again. It’s obvious, now that he’s actively looking for it, and Baekhyun is almost disappointed with himself for not noticing it earlier. The way Jongin’s eyes linger a little too long when he thinks Baekhyun isn’t looking, the way he sucks his lower lip into his mouth when Baekhyun runs through his stretches before dance practice. 

It makes him feel powerful, the blatant want that clouds Jongin’s eyes almost every time he looks at him. Jongin never says anything, though, never reaches out to touch even though Baekhyun can see it in the twitch of his fingers and the tense line of his shoulders that he so desperately wants to. 

Baekhyun, contrary to what his band mates might think, is capable of being patient, and he waits for a little while. He knows Jongin is shy, shyer than most people realise, and so he bides his time, waits to see if Jongin will gather up the confidence to act on the desire written clear as day across his face. 

That isn’t to say he doesn’t attempt to give Jongin a subtle nudge in that direction. Baekhyun starts to wear his tightest pyjama pants around the dorm, ties his towel dangerously low around his hips as he saunters out of the bathroom, arranges himself carefully against Jongin’s side when they’re watching television until he can almost feel the tension between their bodies like an electrical current. 

But still Jongin does nothing. 

Jongin might be attempting to resist him, but Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol isn’t as ignorant as he looks, either, and he gets a little satisfaction, at least, when he sees Chanyeol beginning to connect the dots. 

“So,” he starts as nonchalantly as he can one night, when Baekhyun is lying warm and naked on his back in bed. Chanyeol had snuggled up to his chest and he twists one of Baekhyun’s nipples, smiling when Baekhyun grumbles sleepily. “What exactly are you planning with Jongin?”

Baekhyun perks up a little, bringing one hand up to push Chanyeol’s sweaty hair away from his forehead. 

“How do you mean?” Baekhyun asks. He still can’t resist playing the fool, hiding behind a coy little smile as he deliberately holds the answer on the very tip of his tongue. It’d be easy enough to tell Chanyeol exactly what it is Baekhyun wants to do with Jongin, but this way is more fun. This way he can allow Chanyeol, Chanyeol who has always, since the very first day they met, been able to read Baekhyun like a well loved and dog eared book, to arrive at Baekhyun’s side by his own volition. Then, Baekhyun thinks, he might be more receptive to Baekhyun’s plot. 

Chanyeol lifts his head, hair sticking up wildly where Baekhyun’s fingers had carded through it. “Don’t act dumb, it doesn’t suit you,” he says immediately, but there is no heat behind the words. If anything Chanyeol sounds nothing more than fondly exasperated. “I’m not blind. I’ve seen the way he looks at you like he wants to eat you, but now all of a sudden you’re hanging all over him?” Chanyeol pushes himself to sit up now, turning so that he’s looming over Baekhyun’s prone form. “Is our Jongin in danger? Does he need to be warned that there’s a sexual predator on the loose?”

Baekhyun brings his knee up and stops just short of kneeing his boyfriend in the balls. Chanyeol rolls off with a self satisfied smile on his face and it’s Baekhyun that follows this time, pushing Chanyeol onto his back and straddling his hips. “I’m not planning anything that Jongin wouldn’t enjoy,” he says, dropping his head to press his open mouth against Chanyeol’s lips. They’re still a little swollen from earlier and Baekhyun has to remind himself not to get distracted when Chanyeol groans beneath him. 

“So what _are_ you planning, then?” Chanyeol breathes out. He brings his hands up, skating his palms possessively over Baekhyun’s waist, and Baekhyun holds back a tiny shudder at the way his fingers press down just a little bit too heavily on his hip bones not to be deliberate. “Spill.”

“Well,” Baekhyun begins, shifting his hips down just enough against Chanyeol’s that he can feel where Chanyeol is slowly but surely beginning to grow hard again. “I was thinking it might be fun if I asked Jongin to join us.”

Even though Baekhyun’s sure that’s somewhere around the response Chanyeol was expecting, he still pulls away just enough that Baekhyun can see the reservation written across his face.

“Us?” Chanyeol asks, more serious now than he had been earlier. “Or just you?”

Despite himself, Baekhyun feels a small smile twitching at the sides of his mouth. He follows after Chanyeol, leaning down so that their chests are pressed together and Baekhyun feels a little like a seal on a rock as he perches on top of Chanyeol’s body, fingers coming up to tease over Chanyeol’s throat. He feels Chanyeol swallow roughly beneath his fingertips and he isn’t sure which of them anchors the other more. 

“Both of us,” Baekhyun says, voice tender and soft like it is so very rarely. He knows Chanyeol appreciates it when he sees the wariness that Chanyeol will never admit to melt out of his eyes. “Always both of us.”

Chanyeol stays quiet for a moment longer, just lies there with Baekhyun’s hand resting securely against his throat and his own hands gripping tightly at Baekhyun’s hips. “You think he’ll still want to, if it’s the two of us? If it was just you then obviously he would, I mean- who wouldn’t? But-“

Baekhyun removes his hand and places one finger on Chanyeol’s mouth to hush him. “We’re a package deal, alright? It’s two for one, or nothing, okay?”

Chanyeol nods slowly and then one of his hands is moving, sliding down to grip at one of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. He kneads his fingers there and Baekhyun keens when he presses down on a day old bruise, the shadow of a bite mark so purple and angry and tender just beneath the surface of his skin. “Okay,” he says eventually, eyes hazy as he looks up at Baekhyun’s face. “Okay, you approach him and, if he wants to, I’m up for it.”

Baekhyun allows a full smile to stretch across his mouth then and he rocks his hips back up into Chanyeol’s grip. He surges downwards to draw Chanyeol into a sharp kiss and the playful nip he receives in return tells Baekhyun everything. He might be the instigator of all their escapades, but Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol will always willingly follow wherever he leads. 

 

 

Try as he might, it’s harder than Baekhyun had expected, getting Jongin on his own at the perfect time to lay out his proposition. 

Baekhyun isn’t the type to over think this kind of thing. He has no plans to sit down and make a list of cross referenced and proof read opening sentences, an approach he can imagine Kyungsoo or Joonmyun favouring. Instead Baekhyun intends to be as bold in this as he is with everything else in his life. If ever there was a time to be upfront and unashamedly honest with someone, Baekhyun figures asking that same someone to come and join you and your boyfriend for a no-strings attached threesome was probably it.

Their schedules pick up dramatically over the next couple of days, though. The twelve of them are regularly being dragged from the dorms in the early hours, before the sun has even had a chance to kiss the sky, shoved into the back of vans and crowded into the studio before being dragged back again in the dead of night, in an exhausting cycle of rinse and repeat. With every spare second they get being dedicated to eating and sleeping, it becomes increasingly difficult for Baekhyun to find a time to broach the subject with Jongin when they aren’t crushed next to each other like sardines, Jongin snoozing restlessly on his shoulder with his long legs jammed uncomfortably against the seat in front.

Baekhyun may be straightforward, and admittedly a little tactless, but he figures he at least owes Jongin (and Chanyeol, too) the decency of bringing up the subject in private, away from the prying eyes and ears of nosy band mates. 

It’s weeks after he and Chanyeol had discussed the subject that Baekhyun finally gets his chance. They have a management approved rest day coming up and with most of the members choosing to go home and spend it with their families Baekhyun knows that this is an opportunity far too golden to pass up. 

He can feel himself going a little hot under the collar at the sheer thought of it and Baekhyun waits until he hears the sound of the shower cease down the hallway before he jumps up from his bed. The movement catches Chanyeol’s eye and he glances up, but Baekhyun casts him a fleeting grin and then disappears from the room. He wants to catch Jongin before he leaves the bathroom. It might not be ideal, but at least it will grant them some semblance of privacy. 

Jongin is just securing a towel around his waist when Baekhyun slips through the door. He’s gifted with a brief flash of tanned thigh and then Jongin is smiling at him a little hesitantly.

“Hyung? Did you need the bathroom? I’m just finishing up now if you wanted-“ he trails off, running a hand a little awkwardly through his wet hair. Baekhyun tries not to smirk too obviously. 

“No. I wanted to talk to you, actually.” Baekhyun doesn’t bother trying to hide the way his eyes rake over the naked skin of Jongin’s torso. There are droplets of water running the firm lines of his abs, disappearing underneath the towel, and Baekhyun feels his own stomach tighten beneath his hoodie. 

“Oh?” Jongin says in that soft, sleepy voice of his, and Baekhyun doesn’t miss the way his eyebrows lift curiously. “Right now?”

“Yeah, right now.” Baekhyun drags his gaze back up to Jongin’s face and hopes that the smile on his face isn’t as wolfish as it feels. “I have a proposition for you and I don’t want anybody to walk in on us.” He twists the lock on the bathroom door and then he’s advancing on Jongin. Jongin’s eyes widen the tiniest fraction but he stays where he is, shoulders tense as Baekhyun reaches him.

“I’m not gonna waste my time here, Jongin. We both know you want me, don’t we?” Jongin’s face flushes a beautiful dark shade of pink and he looks like he’s going to protest before Baekhyun rests a hand on his stomach, feels it jolt beneath his palm. “What if I told you I was interested, too?”

“I-“ Jongin starts. The crack of his voice is loud in the tiny bathroom and he clears his throat roughly before continuing. “I don’t- are you serious? What about-“ 

Jongin cuts himself off, but his eyes don’t stray from Baekhyun’s face and Baekhyun takes that as a good sign. He eases his body in closer, one thigh slipping between Jongin’s. “Oh, there’d be a catch, of course, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Do you want to fuck me, Jongin?”

Jongin’s hands twitch by his sides and Baekhyun knows the answer before it even falls from Jongin’s mouth. He watches as Jongin runs his tongue over chapped lips and then he’s nodding, just like Baekhyun expected, “This isn’t a joke, right?” He fidgets a little uncomfortably, “Sehun isn’t stood outside with a video camera for this to go viral, right?”

“No, Jongin,” Baekhyun laughs, low and throaty, “this isn’t a joke.” Jongin’s Adam’s apple bobs and Baekhyun tries not to look too smug. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, like you want to eat me up and I keep thinking about it, how much fun it’d be to get you in my bed.”

Baekhyun dips one hand down to tease at the hem of Jongin’s towel, slender fingers dipping below it just enough to have Jongin’s voice trembling when he asks, “So what is it? The catch?”

“Ah,” Baekhyun hums playfully and pulls his hand away. “Well, Chanyeol would be there, of course, and he’d be involved, but we won’t ask you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Baekhyun knows he’s given Jongin a lot of information in the last couple of minutes, but Jongin, to his credit, looks more interested than scared. Turned on, too, if the way his pupils are blown and bleeding into his irises is anything to go by as he stares down at Baekhyun. Baekhyun is suddenly aware of how much taller than him Jongin is and he has to hold back a full body tremble. “That’s it? That’s the only catch?” Jongin asks eventually. 

“That’s it,” Baekhyun says, finally taking a step back from Jongin and unlocking the door. “I’ll give you some time to think about it. But if you decide you’re up for it, come to our room tomorrow, once everyone else has cleared out. And if you don’t, we’ll just carry on like this conversation never even happened, okay?”

Jongin nods a little dumbly and with a devilish little smile Baekhyun blows him a kiss and then disappears from the bathroom. There’s a spring in his step as he wanders down the hallway back to his bedroom and as he sinks down onto his bed, he can’t stop his thoughts wandering to the fun he’s almost positive he’ll be having tomorrow. 

 

 

It’s nearly an hour after Baekhyun hears the last person leaving, the drag of a suitcase across carpet and the slam of the front door so loud in the now quiet dorm, that there’s a knock on their bedroom door. Chanyeol perks up from where he’d been playing on his phone, lifting his head to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun leans over to press a tiny, reassuring kiss to the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth and then he’s rolling off the bed. 

“Hey,” he offers easily when he pulls the door open. Jongin looks nervous, but there’s resolve lurking in his eyes as he looks up at Baekhyun, looks at him with that same want that Baekhyun has seen for weeks, that same craving that Baekhyun wants to feel over every inch of his skin. Jongin offers him a tiny little wave and then stuffs his hand into the pocket of his sweats, eyes flickering briefly to a point over Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun hears the shuffle of Chanyeol moving behind him and he reaches out for Jongin, curling one hand into the material of his hoodie and dragging him bodily into the room. The door latches shut behind them but Baekhyun doesn’t bother to lock it, instead pushing Jongin up against it with a thud. He barely gives Jongin a chance to breathe before he’s crowding up into his personal space and – Baekhyun feels his whole body tremble when he has to go up on tiptoes, just like with Chanyeol – pressing their mouths together. 

The tension bleeds right out of Jongin’s body and Baekhyun’s mouth curls against Jongin’s when he feels hands come up to rest against his waist. He can feel Chanyeol behind him, not quite pressed against his back, but close enough that Baekhyun can just about feel his presence, can imagine how it’d feel to be sandwiched between the two of them like a doll. 

Jongin pulls away then and Baekhyun has to hold back a petulant little whine. “Shouldn’t we talk first? Or, I don’t know-“ Jongin trails off, fidgeting where Baekhyun still has him pressed against the door. Baekhyun feels more than hears Chanyeol’s deep chuckle behind him and then there’s a warm palm on the back of his neck. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Baekhyun asks a little impatiently. Now that Jongin’s here, now that he has the two of them either side of him, Baekhyun feels familiarly antsy and he doesn’t want to waste any time at all talking when they could be tumbling into bed together. 

It’s Chanyeol that speaks up next, squeezing his fingers at the top of Baekhyun’s spine as he does so. “Jongin’s right,” he says quietly, voice carefully controlled, and Baekhyun fights not to fidget under his grasp; he knows what that voice means, “we need to lay out some ground rules, make sure everyone’s comfortable.”

“Right, right, fine,” Baekhyun huffs. He brings his hands up and splays them across Jongin’s chest. “If you want to stop at any time all you have to do is say the word, okay?” Jongin’s eyes flicker down from where he’d been studying Chanyeol’s face and Baekhyun waits for him to nod before he continues. “This is a bit of fun, no strings, no worries, so just do whatever you want to me, okay? I don’t break easy,” Baekhyun twists the drawstring of Jongin’s hoodie over his fingers and the look he gives Jongin is loaded. Jongin’s throat visibly constricts as he swallows and then Baekhyun’s pulling away from both of them, his hands falling from Jongin’s chest and Chanyeol’s slipping away from his neck, to move over to his bed. 

Baekhyun doesn’t look behind him to see whether Chanyeol has followed. His knees are pressed against the edge of the bed when he stops and all of the breath whooshes out of his body when a heavy shove in the middle of his back sends him sprawling, face first, onto the mattress. 

“Did I say you could move?” Chanyeol says softly behind him and Baekhyun pauses half way to his knees, his face still pressed into the mattress. “That’s right, stay right where you are,” Chanyeol rumbles and Baekhyun feels the bed dip as Chanyeol kneels behind him. He rests his hands either side of Baekhyun’s hips for a moment and then starts to pull at Baekhyun sweats, manhandling Baekhyun into position so he can slide them easily from his legs. His shirt follows quickly and Baekhyun tries to turn his head as Chanyeol drops his clothes over the side of the bed, tries to adjust himself so that Jongin is in his line of sight. 

Chanyeol’s grip tightens around his hips, the blunt tips of his nails digging hard enough to leave little red marks on Baekhyun’s bare skin. “You’ve wanted this for so long, haven’t you? You’ve been dying to get Jongin into bed and now that you think you’ve got him you can’t even keep still for me, can you?” 

Baekhyun whines softly. He feels so beautifully exposed, naked and half crouched in the middle of the bed like this, and it’s with no small amount of smugness that he presses back so that he can feel Chanyeol already half-hard against his ass even through the material of his jeans. He can’t see Jongin, though. Can’t see whether his cheeks are flushed that pretty pink, whether he has his hands curled into the front pocket of his hoodie like he still thinks he isn’t allowed to touch. Baekhyun doesn’t know if Jongin is even looking at him and he squirms in Chanyeol’s hold until the grip on his hips relents. 

“Turn around,” Chanyeol commands and Baekhyun sees him backing off to strip out of his clothes briefly before he catches sight of Jongin. He’s still hovering near the door, but his gaze is so heavy that the weight of it almost knocks Baekhyun sideways. Baekhyun licks his lips and the tiny little groan he hears spill out of Jongin’s throat has heat spreading right through his body, pooling hot and heavy between his legs. 

“You that desperate for him, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol growls as he climbs back onto the bed. He grips Baekhyun’s thighs this time and pushes them apart, spreading them so that Baekhyun’s ass automatically cants upwards. “Tell him. Tell Jongin how much you want him.”

Chanyeol punctuates that last word with a slap and whatever Baekhyun was about to say is lost in a guttural moan as his body jerks forward. The tiniest hint of a sting lingers just under Baekhyun’s skin and he rocks back for more. It doesn’t come. 

“I said tell him,” Chanyeol says firmly. “You drag Jongin all the way in here, but you won’t even tell him what you want? You’re so selfish, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol slaps him again and it’s harder this time, hard enough that Baekhyun can almost feel his blood vessels crackling under his skin. “Go on, or he won’t touch you.” 

“I want you to fuck me, Jongin,” Baekhyun’s cock is curved up against his belly and he tries to rut against the mattress, but each time his hips twitch Chanyeol pulls them back up roughly. “You keep looking at me like you want to fuck me into next week but you just won’t touch me and it’s driving me _insane_.”

Chanyeol releases his hips with a pleased little hum and it takes every ounce of Baekhyun’s self control not to reach down between his legs and touch himself. He knows better. Instead he waits, eyes still fixed on Jongin’s face, until Chanyeol speaks again. 

“Go on then,” he says, nodding infinitesimally at Jongin. Jongin takes a step away from the door and as he moves closer to the bed Baekhyun can almost see the little tooth marks where he’s worried at his lower lip. “He’s waiting for you.”

Jongin pauses once he’s next to the bed, as close as he can get without climbing up beside Baekhyun, and Baekhyun can feel his body thrumming with want at the proximity. He glances up at Chanyeol again and a pleased smile spreads across Baekhyun’s face when those last shadows of hesitance leave Jongin’s eyes and he reaches out to settle a hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back. 

His hands aren’t quite as big as Chanyeol’s and they’re slower, too, Jongin taking his time to run his palm up Baekhyun’s spine and then back down again. Baekhyun shudders when his hand slips down to palm at his ass and his mouth falls open when Jongin slides a finger between his cheeks and teases a feather light touch over his entrance. He presses the pad of his finger down, but the pressure is so light it’s barely there and Baekhyun grits his teeth in disappointment when Jongin pulls away, shifting his attention to play with Baekhyun’s thighs. 

Baekhyun has always been impatient in bed and he knows Chanyeol is used to it, knows Chanyeol is aware of exactly what buttons to press to keep Baekhyun teetering on a perfect knife edge before he eventually, always, gives Baekhyun what he wants. Jongin, though, is an unknown quantity, and as much as Baekhyun wants nothing more than to turn over onto his back and pull Jongin between his legs, he knows that he needs to pace himself, needs to give Jongin the space he needs so he doesn’t get spooked. 

He’s so focused on trying to keep himself still as Jongin digs his fingers into his soft thighs that the sound of Chanyeol’s voice from up near his head startles him. Baekhyun hadn’t felt him get up from the bed. 

“Here,” he says lowly from where he’s stood behind Jongin now. A tub of lube lands on the bed next to Baekhyun with a soft _thump_ and Jongin pulls his hands away. “Don’t worry about being rough with him, it’s all that he deserves anyway. Look at him,” Chanyeol rakes his gaze over Baekhyun’s body and Baekhyun feels his cock twitch, precum beading at the head and smearing across his stomach, “he’s struggling to keep still and you’ve barely even touched him.”

Jongin licks his lips and then he disappears from view as he tugs his shirt up over his head. His pants follow quickly and then Jongin is finally, blessedly, climbing onto the bed beside him, body so warm and strong against Baekhyun’s. He’s more toned than Chanyeol, the lines of his thighs and stomach hard where Chanyeol’s are soft, and Baekhyun yearns to reach out and touch him, to run his tongue over every single inch of skin, map out every freckle against his taste buds. Baekhyun is aware of Chanyeol’s gaze still on the pair of them, though, even as he perches himself at the top of the bed. One hand goes between his legs to tease himself loosely and Baekhyun is just considering whether Chanyeol is turned on enough yet to allow him the little indiscretion of crawling forward and taking his cock into his mouth when there’s a warm, slick finger pressing against his entrance again. 

Baekhyun tips his head forward, chin bumping his chest, and sighs at the initial press of Jongin’s finger inside him. He’s a little tentative at first but he eases into it quickly and soon enough he’s sliding another deep inside Baekhyun, crooking two fingers against Baekhyun’s insides. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” They’re the first words Jongin has spoken since they started and his voice is already wrecked, trembling right out of his throat and hanging heavy in the air between them. Baekhyun clenches around him and he can’t wait to work Jongin up some more if he’s already so riled from this. 

“Tighter than you’d think, isn’t he?” Chanyeol growls from the head of the bed. It’s a tight fit with the three of them crammed onto Baekhyun’s single bed, and Baekhyun is half tempted to push him off. Jongin chooses that moment to work another finger inside him and any response tapers off into a needy little sigh.

“Jongin- Jongin, please,” Baekhyun squeezes tight around Jongin’s fingers, hips rocking up into his every touch now. Jongin leans forward to press a tiny kiss to the nape of his neck and Baekhyun’s whole body trembles, nerve endings lighting in little fires beneath his skin. 

“Please what?” Jongin asks softly. Chanyeol, that bastard, actually laughs, a pleasantly surprised smile on his face when Baekhyun looks up. 

“Fuck me. Come on, Jongin, I wanna-“ Jongin must be something of a soft touch, because he carefully eases his fingers out. Baekhyun hears him rustling around behind him, feels the dip of the mattress beneath his knees, and he stares up at Chanyeol, watches as he teases his own cock almost absently whilst he waits. 

The way Chanyeol is looking at him has Baekhyun squirming, then there’s a touch to the back of his thighs and Baekhyun feels Jongin pressing up against him, the head of his cock teasing over his entrance enough to have Baekhyun tipping his head forward again. Jongin doesn’t hesitate this time, sliding into Baekhyun’s body in one long, slow motion that has Baekhyun gasping. He pulls back quickly, drawing almost all the way out, and Baekhyun is just about to complain, just about to press back and pull Jongin back into his body, when Jongin rocks his hips forward, shunting Baekhyun forward into the mattress. 

Jongin fucks much like he dances, with a loose and easy grace that has Baekhyun’s thighs burning as Jongin reaches down and spreads them apart until almost all of Baekhyun’s body weight is resting on his shoulders and his face. It’s a little suffocating, the way he’s constantly pressed down, but if anything that just pushes Baekhyun to the edge even faster. Baekhyun’s panting with every slam of Jongin’s cock into his prostate and he bites down on the duvet, leaves a wet patch on the material where he pulls it between his teeth to try and stem the litany of Jongin’s name falling from his mouth. 

He’s so lost in it that he screams around the cotton in his mouth when all of that heat is suddenly wrenched from his body. There are rough hands on his shoulders and Baekhyun’s world spins as he’s forced onto his back. Cramp shoots through his thighs and Baekhyun stares up blearily at where Chanyeol has forced himself into the space between Baekhyun and Jongin. Jongin, for his part, looks just as flustered. His entire body is flushed red and his cock is curled long and hard against his stomach, but his mouth is parted as he stares up at Chanyeol curiously. 

“You didn’t really think you were going to be allowed to come that easily, did you Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s voice is almost impossibly deep. “No, it isn’t all about you. Me and Jongin deserve to have a little fun too.”

Baekhyun is about to open his mouth, protest that anything involving him is bound to be the most fun either of them will ever have, but before he can speak, before his sex fuzzy brain can piece the words together, Chanyeol is moving away from him. Baekhyun watches as he takes hold of Jongin’s chin, so much gentler with Jongin than he has been with Baekhyun since this whole thing started, and presses their lips together. 

Jongin folds against his body like a butterfly. He curls forward against Chanyeol’s chest, head tipping back to give him a better angle and Baekhyun sees the way his fingers twitch against his own thigh, nails digging tiny little crescent moons into tanned skin. Even now Jongin is denying himself, still holding onto too much control to reach out and just take what he wants. 

Chanyeol must be able to sense it, too, because he pulls back, just far enough that Baekhyun’s whole body vibrates with heat at the way their swollen mouths brush together. “You know you can touch me if you want to, yeah?” Chanyeol’s voice rumbles and he sounds a little amused, “you don’t have to wait. I only tell Baekhyun what to do because he has no self-control.” He reaches a hand between their bodies and Jongin sinks almost weakly to his knees when Chanyeol takes a hold of his cock. “And between you and me, he really gets off on being bossed around, told what to do.”

Chanyeol works Jongin quickly, his grip so confident and assured as he twists his wrist around the head of Jongin’s cock in a way that has him whimpering and rutting down against Chanyeol’s thigh. “Even if it was me?” Jongin’s voice is breathy and his eyes are darker than Baekhyun has ever seen them as he glances down at Baekhyun. He’s still sprawled across the mattress, prone and on display from where Chanyeol had shoved him away, and he arranges himself even more deliberately, pleased smile tugging at his mouth when Jongin’s hips twitch upwards. 

“Especially if it was you,” Chanyeol whispers. He releases Jongin’s cock and then pushes him away, “go on. Look at him waiting for you.” Jongin does look, pupils blown as he runs his gaze over the entire length of Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun can feel his own cock almost painful against his thigh, the need to reach down and finish himself off almost desperate underneath his skin, but then with one final nudge from Chanyeol, Jongin is shuffling forward and taking hold of Baekhyun’s hips again. He lines himself up against Baekhyun’s entrance and then he’s blessedly, easily slipping inside him again. Jongin picks up almost where he left off and Baekhyun could sing with how good it feels. “I want to hear you,” he gasps, fingers slipping over the sweaty skin of Baekhyun’s hips as he tugs him up, sharpening the angle enough to have Baekhyun crying out. “Please, Baekhyun, I-“

“Don’t ask him, tell him.” Baekhyun tips his head to the side and Chanyeol is staring down at him with a look on his face that Baekhyun can’t even begin to place. 

Jongin takes his advice to heart, though. He slams into Baekhyun hard enough to force him up the bed, duvet wrinkled and sticking to Baekhyun’s back as he grunts, “Tell me how good it feels.”

Baekhyun’s answering groan is obscene. He brings a hand up to cradle the back of Jongin’s head, fingers curling into his hair as he pulls his head down and mumbles against his mouth, “So good, Jongin. I’ve- _fuck_ , I’ve wanted this for weeks. Not stopped thinking about you fucking me and it’s so- _ah_.” 

He trails off into something that could only be described as a wail and that must be enough for Jongin. He pulls out quickly, dropping Baekhyun’s body onto the mattress, and then he’s coming, spilling in hot, thick ropes over Baekhyun’s thighs. Baekhyun can feel his mouth half parted as he watches, Jongin’s whole body jerking with little aftershocks as he sags, spine folding over on itself until he almost topples forward. 

It’s only Chanyeol’s arm around his waist that stops Jongin from doing just as much. The way Chanyeol kisses his temple is almost tender and if he weren’t so desperate to come himself Baekhyun would say something, would let go of the teasing little barb he can feel settled right on the edge of his tongue. Instead he watches as Chanyeol settles Jongin aside, lies him down close enough that Jongin could still reach out and touch the two of them, if he wanted to. Then Chanyeol is turning to face him again, insufferable smirk on his face as he moves across to take up Jongin’s place. 

“Look at the state of you,” he crawls between Baekhyun’s spread legs as he speaks, edging close enough that the hard length of his cock nestles easily between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. Baekhyun tries to rock down into it, but he stops just short of pressing in and as much as Baekhyun expected it, the dull pressure of Chanyeol’s cock head right against his entrance is torture. 

“Chanyeol, please, come on, don’t be a dick and just fuck me. I’ve been patient enough,” Baekhyun knows he’s whining, but his cock is so painful between his legs, leaking pearly beads of precum, that he can’t bring himself to care what he must sound like. 

“You’re a mess,” Chanyeol continues as though he hadn’t listened to a word Baekhyun had said. “Fucked open and covered in another man’s come and you’re still desperate for more cock, aren’t you? Huh? Answer me, you dirty little fuck. Answer me loud enough so that we can both hear you,” Chanyeol growls and the timbre of his voice is low enough that Baekhyun feels Jongin’s spent body shift beside him. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun pants, “Chanyeol, please, I need to come, I need to feel- I just- I can’t fucking take any more, _please_.” 

Baekhyun’s voice leaves him in a long, drawn out scream as Chanyeol slams forward into him, one practiced motion of his hips enough to have him balls deep inside Baekhyun’s body. Once he’s settled into a rhythm Chanyeol grips Baekhyun by the thighs, Jongin’s come slick under his palms, and jerks them up, delight at Baekhyun’s pleasured little sob obvious on his face. He pushes Baekhyun’s legs back, bending his tiny body almost in two until his knees are up by his temples and every slam of their bodies together has Baekhyun crying out. 

Baekhyun feels that familiar, uncontrollable tightening in his balls, stomach coiling up like a spring, and he’s so wound up, so desperate to finally be allowed to let go, that he only barely has the presence of mind to reach out for Jongin’s arm. 

His skin is so warm and sticky with sweat beneath Baekhyun’s fingers, but he shifts easily, curling down until he can press his open mouth against Baekhyun’s neck. With one final thrust Baekhyun feels his control snap and he’s screaming, pulse hammering under Jongin’s mouth as he comes over his own stomach, waves of pleasure crashing over every nerve ending in his body. 

Baekhyun is absently aware of Chanyeol grunting as he follows, hips stuttering weakly as he empties inside Baekhyun’s prone body. Baekhyun waits until the grip on his thighs slackens before he moves, legs sagging down in almost slow motion to slump against the bed. Chanyeol surges forward to kiss him and Baekhyun feels so heavy and sated and so thoroughly _satisfied_ that he almost misses the heat of Jongin’s body moving away. He grasps for Jongin again, smiling weakly against Chanyeol’s mouth when he finds his fingers and links them through his own.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks as he pulls away, voice gravelly, and Baekhyun knows instantly that it isn’t him Chanyeol is speaking to. Jongin squeezes Baekhyun’s fingers and then he must nod, because Chanyeol is pulling away, easing out of Baekhyun’s body with a hiss before he scoops him up. Baekhyun goes easily as a rag doll, and he lets out a satisfied little oof when he’s deposited on the mattress. 

Chanyeol curls up against his back and Baekhyun watches sleepily as he lifts a hand and beckons Jongin forward. Baekhyun sees that hesitance lurking on Jongin’s face again as he stares down at the two of them, but then a beautiful, shy smile blossoms across his face and he curls forward against Baekhyun’s stomach. 

“That was fun,” Baekhyun mumbles. It’s almost too hot like this, nestled between their bodies. There’s come stuck to his thighs and sweat matting his hair against his forehead, but Baekhyun is too content to move. Chanyeol reaches across his body to rest a hand against Jongin’s hip. “We should do it again some time. Even though this is the worst smelling cuddle I’ve ever been a part of.”

Jongin bites his neck wearily and Baekhyun doesn’t have the energy to do more than squeak his indignation. The amusement is clear in Chanyeol’s voice as he croaks, “shame we didn’t fuck the voice out of you. Next time, huh, Jongin?” and Baekhyun couldn’t be more satisfied as feels his heavy eyelids finally droop shut just before Jongin’s answering reply of, 

“Yeah. Next time.”


End file.
